


A future ex-Mrs. Malcolm

by kutsushita



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: As he saunters closer to you, you start to feel a little dizzy, because itreallylooks like him. That dark curly hair, those perfectly plump lips, and dear lord, itishim. And he's walking toward you, one corner of his mouth crooked up and his smouldering eyes locked directly on yours.





	A future ex-Mrs. Malcolm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fmnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fmnds/gifts).



> Assumes slight AU after the first movie. Thanks to longwhitecoats for looking this over!

You spot him from across the room, but at first you don't believe your eyes. I mean, you come to this bar all the time. What would _he_ be doing here? So, surely it can't be him. Even though he looks just like he does on TV. You even think you recognize the specific shirt and jacket he's wearing (from a _Late Show_ appearance a few months ago), and, oh god, he's walking this way.

As he saunters closer to you, you start to feel a little dizzy, because it _really_ looks like him. That dark curly hair, those perfectly plump lips, and dear lord, it _is_ him. And he's walking toward you, one corner of his mouth crooked up and his smouldering eyes locked directly on yours. You can't look away. You can't move. You don't know what to do.

"Hi," he says, stopping right in front of you, a hip knocking the side of the table. "I, uh, couldn't help notice you looking my way, so I thought I'd come over and seize the opportunity to introduce myself." His full lips curve into a smile as he lazily holds a hand out at his side, not in a normal handshake orientation but rather palm up, fingers crooked open loosely. "I'm Ian."

 _I know!!_ you scream inside your head, but you can't make your mouth move. Then your body jolts, and you awkwardly stutter your name as your hand jerks forward of its own accord, sliding onto his open palm. He curls his fingertips lightly around yours and tugs your hand gently toward him as he dips his head down, and oh god. You're going to die right here, because Ian Malcolm just bent his head and brushed his beautiful lips across your skin.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asks, once you've mostly finished reconstituting your bodily form. (Only mostly; he's still holding your hand lightly in his, stroking ever-so-slightly at the side of your pinkie finger's knuckle with the pad of his thumb. So you're not quite all there again yet.) You stammer a bit but assure him you don't mind and hurriedly clear a spot for him to sit down.

It's finally starting to sink in that this is really happening: Dr. Ian Malcolm, whose public appearances you've followed ever since the now-infamous Jurassic Park Incident, whom you've admittedly developed kind of an intense celebrity crush on, is really sitting with you at a bar.

He leans in a little closer to you. "So, are you familiar with chaos theory?" You confess faintly that you've heard of it, but don't tell him that most of your interest is inspired by him. "That's my field, actually. I'm a chaotician." (You're well aware.) "I'd love to spend some time getting to know you and telling you all about it. There's all sorts of fascinating topics in chaos theory, you know. Strange attractors, topological mixing, ah…" His hand shifts on yours and he rubs a little circle into the tender space between your thumb and index finger. "Sensitivity to initial conditions." There's a twinkle in his eye as he tilts his head in even closer, half-whispers into your ear, "But I promise I'll try my best to be a perfect gentleman even if I I do study jerk equations."

You've heard him use some of these same lines before in his public appearances, but that doesn't make them any less effective in person. Still, you can't help wondering: _why you?_ Aside from what Ian Malcolm was even doing in your favorite bar in the first place, what made you the particular person to attract his (certainly not unappreciated) attention? So you ask him, even though it makes you feel embarrassed to do so, but he just flashes his teeth at you in a brilliant smile and says,

"Well, I just thought that you, uh, looked like an ideal candidate for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm."

You know what. Sometimes life is chaotic. You decide to let yourself go with the flow of this particular unpredictable system and see where this not-so-strange attraction takes you.


End file.
